1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, and an electronic equipment, a mobile electronic equipment, a mobile telephone, and an image pickup apparatus which include the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a display apparatus which displays picture images and characters, display apparatuses such as a liquid crystal display and a plasma display are available. However, these display apparatuses have a drawback that diopter adjustment is not available. With the aging of society, there is an increase in the number of elderly people having farsightedness due to old age and a display apparatus particularly a flat-panel display (FPD) which is capable of diopter adjustment has been sought. With widespread use of mobile telephones and digital cameras, there is an increase in the number of occasions of looking at a display by the FPD outdoor. Furthermore, a use of electronic books instead of paper books has been increasing. It is extremely cumbersome to put on or take off reading glasses every time at the time of looking at the FPD of a mobile equipment such as a mobile telephone and a digital camera.
There have been more occasions of looking at the FPD of a mobile telephone in situations such as using mail and games, rather than using the mobile telephone as a telephone. In a digital single-lens reflex camera, the FPD is used as a live-view monitor, and in this digital single-lens reflex camera, it is not practical to put on or take off reading glasses every time for looking the live-view monitor while looking at a distant object. Furthermore, necessity of looking at a monitor is increasing because a GUI (Graphical user interface) is usually used through the monitor for an operation such as changing shooting moods.
Moreover, at the time of looking at a monitor of a car navigation system, an observer is busy driving a car. Therefore, it is dangerous to put on or take off the reading glasses, and putting on and taking off the reading glasses is practically impossible. In other situations such as, while observing a liquid crystal screen of a personal computer (PC), it is cumbersome for an observer to put on the reading glasses every time. Consequently, an electronic equipment in which it is possible to see a monitor without putting on or taking off the reading glasses has been sought.
Namely, a FDP have not existed in which a just focused picture image could be observed regardless of whether or not the reading glasses is used. Moreover, there has been no electronic equipment with such monitor mounted. Such problems have been pointed out recently, and in Japanese Patent No. 3552413, a method of displaying a corrected picture image subjected to an edge enhancement has been proposed. Moreover, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2007-128355, a method of using pre-corrected picture image generated by an inverse matrix of Toeplitz matrix has been proposed. Furthermore, in Japanese Patent application Laid-open Publication No. 2009-63624, a method of using a magnifying lens has been proposed.